


【达米安在你的狗窝里怀孕】

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abortion, Gore, Guro, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Underage Sex, brudami, lncest, 宠物游戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: r18g的兴趣使然写作





	1. Chapter 1

“我让我的儿子怀孕，这可耻吗。”

布鲁斯还是那副喝醉酒的思维，他看着男孩的肚子一天天的鼓胀，也没有解开那个狗环的意思。

罗宾一开始还能体面的爬着，他偶尔会趁布鲁斯不注意的时候直立行走，不过这越来越艰难了，13岁是骨头还在软的年龄，肚子的重量让他的腰椎负担很大，达米安的背部能弯出一个好看的线条，他屁股更翘，拖着肚子在铺满毛绒的地上爬行，地板挤压着他的腹部让他觉得放松，布鲁斯不怎么自然的捞起他经过脚边的儿子，达米安越来越重了，蝙蝠侠抚摸那个又薄又白，布满撕裂痕迹的肚皮，觉得他那晚给宠物做的生育手术是不是不正确。

可达米安一直都没有取消这个游戏，他说他想当他的狗，罗宾可以是蝙蝠侠的狗，现在，他端正坐在他的狗窝里，满脑子因为膀胱被压迫而拥有尿意。

“狗可以随地乱撒尿。”

达米安说。

“不可以。”

一个好的主人可是要负起这种责任，布鲁斯抱着达米安如厕，他威胁他的儿子不可以再有下次。

“别让我闻到你墙角的尿味。”

布鲁斯说：

“如果你想流产或者被阉割。”

他真的不在意那个乱伦的畸形产物流出去的，达米安的身体就不该有这种污秽的东西。

狗狗有些奇怪，他在某天再度爬上主人床，布鲁斯能注意到地上被拖拽过的血迹。

“我闻过了，那是个死胎。”

他还装模作样的闻闻自己的肚子，这种姿势可以让他那个因为压迫而红肿充血的会阴被看到，达米安流着一屁股血给布鲁斯看，而布鲁斯也大度的把他拉到他的身上，他把手指伸进那个熟悉的肠子，拽出里面残余的胎盘。

“我的后代只有你就够了。”

 

end


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前一篇的开头。  
> 讲布鲁斯如何让达米安成为一条好狗

达米安只是一时兴起想要当一条好狗，但是布鲁斯觉得这有些过了。

乱伦已经是一个很过分的事情了，他能答应他儿子的交媾请求，而他的儿子却还没到足够能参与那些成人游戏的时候。可达米安很敬业，他得到了狗环，懂得浑身赤裸，给自己做了个舒服柔软的狗窝，然后趴在里面，轻蔑又期待的看着布鲁斯。

“我想你可以让我成为一条好狗。”

达米安在那里翘着屁股露出一种得意又让人不高兴的笑容，而布鲁斯则不赞同的看着这个虚假宠物，达米安没有耳朵跟尾巴，也没有能够暖手的皮毛，他只是一个乳臭未干的小孩，却在这里笑嘻嘻的寻求一些大人们的阴暗刺激。

“好吧。”

布鲁斯终于有些认真起来，他放下报纸，抓起那个牵着他儿子的狗绳，把这名嚣张的小罗宾扯出这个柔软的狗窝外。

“首先，你要有狗的样子。”

没换下的工作靴子踩到达米安的腰上，布鲁斯紧拉着宠物绳好让达米安能好看的抬头挺胸，罗宾被蝙蝠侠扯得要无法呼吸，他被纠正了两三分钟后终于达到了布鲁斯要的爬行要求，此时达米安的背部已经有好几个脚印。

“shit，father，你还要我爬得好看？”

那种来自刺客联盟的训练根深蒂固，达米安很快能记住布鲁斯的要求，他模仿阿尔弗雷德猫在地上爬，然后抬头询问他的父亲。

“你作为一条狗仍不合格。”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“可我能允许这种误差。”

今天的哥谭比较和平，所以布鲁斯有时间去教导一条坏狗，他几乎是扯着达米安要他在院子里溜圈，羞辱他在树下留下的尿液记号，还把他的头按到怀里，说一条好狗要这样爱他的主人。

[所以我是把他的阴暗激发出来了吗。]达米安想，他被扯得几乎窒息，还被布鲁斯拖出几条伤口，树底下的尿液是他被他父亲捏着小鸡鸡的杰作，布鲁斯可以不操他就让他排泄，达米安被那种抚摸弄得手足无措，他的父亲太熟悉他了，而他也的确太小不懂如何抵抗这种欢愉。

“我们能够有安全词吗。”

达米安被玩得晕晕乎乎，但他还是很大口的在布鲁斯的怀里吸气，他特地把鼻子凑到他父亲的裆部位置，那里已经鼓胀坚硬，达米安抬起头，半眯着眼睛用脸去蹭那里。

“而且，狗能做这个吗。”

“如果你想。”

布鲁斯的手捧着达米安的脸，他的儿子被他突然的暴戾兴致弄得又脏又伤，可这不是他能控制的情绪，当你成为蝙蝠侠有很长一段时间后，总会有这种应激反应。

“好吧，我想。”

他不太擅长的咬下裤链给布鲁斯服务，且顺便学会怎么双手撑地，而只是摇摆头颅让他的父亲高兴，只是一切都还很生疏，达米安开始眩晕，他脸红红的不怎么稳定的看着布鲁斯，他的胸口满是对方的精液。

“好狗，足够了。”

布鲁斯抚摸他的头，或许达米安想当一条狗就是为了得到这种奖励，他跟这个儿子还是有着某种怪异的生疏，达米安只能通过这种不伦的手段来接近他，然而布鲁斯也允许了，他抱起他的儿子亲吻他的额头，然后要帮他洗澡包扎，这些一切他们都做得很不自然，只是他们相信他们总会熟悉这个。

【end】


End file.
